(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ball-hitting trainer and particularly to a ball hitting trainer designed for people who practice hitting balls or who play for fun.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ball-hitting trainer is a machine that is provided to practice to wave a bat and strike, and may also be an interesting game machine. A professional ball hitting trainer is bulky and complicated that may shoot baseballs or softballs for a user to hit for practice, so the manufacturing cost is higher, the operation modes are numerous, and it is not suitable for children and ordinary people. The ball-hitting trainer like the game machine carries on the head the baseball or softball or hangs it at a stationary position for the user to strike for practice, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,372 or 5,100,134. However, the conventional ball-hitting trainer used for the game merely carries on the head the baseball or softball or hangs it at a height of position, which is difficult in adjusting the position and height in the 3D space, so it cannot meet the requests of people of all ages; for example, due to the heights of a child and a teenager that are different, the trainer is not practical. Besides, when the bat hits a portion where the ball is carried or hanged, the trainer or the ball bat is easily damaged. Thus, the conventional ball-hitting trainer used for the game must still be improved for the structure.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.